


Scoop

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [168]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Humour, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Edith!” Laura came in carrying a newspaper.





	Scoop

“Edith!” Laura came in carrying a newspaper.  
“What is it?” Edith replied.  
“It’s Lord and Lady Gillingham, they’re getting divorced.”  
“Good grief! But they seemed so happy.”  
“That’s not all, she found him in bed with her Maid and she’s filed for divorce. In the meantime, she’s gone down to Brighton with your sister.”  
“What?” Edith reached over and took the newspaper. She scanned the article and saw the picture of Mabel walking arm in arm with Mary. Edith’s jaw dropped.  
“I can’t believe it. I need a stroll.”  
“We’d better hope we don’t bump into them on the beach.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Brighton became famous many years ago as a place where people would go with their 'friends' (same-sex partners), leading to it becoming established as a safe haven and now proud and loving home for the LGBTQIA+ community.


End file.
